Rebel's Beat
by VestalVirginsOfRome
Summary: The 2nd Giant War is finally over, and the Argo II has landed at Camp Half Blood. When Leo puts on this song, Percy goes really emotional in his thoughts. No, this does NOT involve the song Barbie Girl ( Well.. it kind of does). Percy MAY be OC, considering he is on the brink of insanity because of Tartarus.


Percy POV

We were finally done with the 2nd Giant War, and were heading back to camp. Not to mention, after three weeks of torture, Annabeth and I finally got out of that hell-hole known as Tartarus. At least we were together. Anyways, Leo made this sick sound system, so when we head to camp, he'll play Rebel's Beat, by Goo Goo Dolls (Weird name, great song.). For some reason, he also put Barbie Girl in there. He has some strange thoughts going through his head.

I was packing my suitcase for camp (yes, I brought souvenirs) until Leo barged into my room. Now, if you're ever going to meet Leo, look for this over ADHD teenager that looks like a Latino elf covered in machine oil. Today, he was wearing a graphic t-shirt and some khakis. He had his magic tool belt on and actually put his hair back with his homemade machine oil.

"Sup, flame boy? Need help putting out any fires on board?"

"Nah. I just thought I'd tell you theres 5 minutes until we land at camp, aquaman," Leo replied with an obviously fake British accent.

"So this is your accent of the day, huh? I could do way better than that."

"Hmm... Is that a challenge?"

"Why of course it is. I'd still beat you. I am Harry Potter's fake twin, you know."

"Then... Jason's the judge."

"Fine, flame boy. Let's go tell Sparky his job. Race you to the deck?"

"Your on," Leo retorted.

We raced to the camp, with Leo winning by about 9 seconds (yeah, I counted). I've been spending WAY too much time with Annabeth. I saw Jason on the deck. He was making shapes with the clouds, which I think is a pretty neat trick.

"Yo, Pikachu!" Leo yelled, scaring him so much his cloud disappeared, "Perce and I need your help."

"What's it this time, Flame Boy? And DON'T call me Pikachu. That's Thalia's nickname."

"We need you to judge our British accent contest, Air Head," I replied, right when Leo was about to open his mouth.

"Fine, but you owe me 10 drachma, Kelp-for-brains. You too, Wielder of the Torch," Jason retorted.

"I'll pay you when we get to camp, and don't call me Kelp-For-Brains. That's Pinecone Face's thing."

"Ditto," Leo said, while seeing the maximum amount of gum he could pull out of his tool belt.

Festus sent a clicking message. Leo told us it was morse code, and tried to teach us once, but I just fell asleep after 5 minutes of listening.

"Festus said to get your bags. We're landing."

* * *

Too late for that warning. Suddenly, the whole Argo II lurched to the side, with everything sliding down. _Crash!_ I heard a glass vase break. We barely heard it, over the screams of the campers, but Leo was making an announcement.

"**Attention, all campers, we have made it back from Greece. Gaia... oh um sorry, Queen Dirt Face, and her pesky crew of giants have been defeated.. again. For those aboard the Argo II, prepare to land at Camp Half' Blood. This is Leo, Supreme Comma-," **Leo said.

**"Repair boy,"** Piper interrupted. How did she even get there?

**"Repair boy, whatever, signing out," **Leo repeated, after being interrupted.

Suddenly, the ship landed at the dock. After grabbing my bags, I headed down to the beach with Annabeth, bombarded by campers and their questions.

"Prissy, where the Hades-" Cue thunder roll, "were you? And what happened to you guys?" Clarisse yelled, over the campers screams.

"Perrrrcy? Where were you? Is it true you went... there?" Grover yelled.

"Perseus, your mother has been waiting for you. If you want, you may head to your apartment," said Chiron.

"I'll answer your questions at the campfi-"

* * *

The speakers on the Argo II turned on.

_**"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life is plastic, its fantas-"**_

"Sorry bout that!"

_**"We keep heading in the same direction.**_

_**You've become my own reflection.**_

_**Is that your soul that you're trying to protect?**_

_**I always hoped that we would intersect, yeah.."**_

"I love this song!" random Apollo kid yelled.

* * *

_**"You need time to cope and time to heal,"**_

Now that line reminded me of Tartarus. Ugh, those terrible three weeks.

_**"Time to cry if it's what you feel,"**_

My t-shirt STILL has Annabeth's tear stains and my blood stains on it.

_**"Life can hurt when it gets too real."**_

You got that right. Ever since I found out I was a demigod, life's beem way too hard on me.

_**"I can hold you up when it's hard to deal."**_

Yeah, when Annabeth sprained her ankle, I had to hold her up to keep her fighting.

_**"Alive, alive,**_

_**Alive is all I wanna feel."**_

Definitely. Sometimes I just want to live without the pain. Now it's over.

_**"Tonight, tonight**_

_**I need to be where you are,**_

_**I need to be where you are."**_

That's right. I need to be with Annabeth tonight, every night. It eases the pain and the torture, giving us something to live for.

_**"Hey you, look around!**_

_**Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound.**_

_**We got nowhere else to go."**_

When I looked around as we escaped Tartarus, all I saw was light. Blinding, white light. And it was the 2nd most beautiful thing I'd seen, 2nd only to Annabeth. When I heard the screams of joy coming from our friends, it filled the little hole in my mind. They were okay. We got no where else to go, but up and out of Tartarus, to the war with Gaia. But first, we had to close the Doors of Death. That gave us all another gray streak. One we could all relate to.

_**" And when the sun goes down, and we fill the streets,**_

_**You're gonna dance 'til the morning to the rebel's beat.**_

_**You can take everything from me**_

_**'Cause this is all I need."**_

When Apollo's red Masati went down, and Artemis' chariot went up with the moon bigger and brighter than usual, we knew the war was over, and we held a party good enough to rival an Olympian one. We spoke all day and drank all night to this song, our own little song. That was all we needed to feel alive and well.

_**"You know that life is like a ticking clock:**_

_**Nobody knows when it's gonna stop, yeah.**_

_**Before I'm gone I need to touch someone**_

_**With a word, with a kiss, with a decent song, yeah."**_

Life is usually short for a normal demigod, but for us, death is more common, yet easier to avoid. We're still surprised when we get an almost fatal hit, like when Gaia almost speared me in half. But before I'm gone, I need to show Annabeth how much I love her, with any method of communication, but definitely not a song, cause my singing sounds like a dying cat giving birth. (Ha, weird oxymoron.)

_**"And it gets lonely when you live out loud,**_

_**When the truth that you seek isn't in this crowd.**_

_**You better find your voice, better make it loud.**_

_**We've gotta burn that fire or we'll just burn out."**_

It gets lonely in your life when few people can relate to what Idid, like with Tartarus. Only Nico, Annabeth, and I can relate with the troubling images. When the reason I live isn't because of my loyalty to camp. I have to find my own way of making life fun, not letting my past catch up to me. I got to let it out or I'll go mad, literally.

* * *

_**"Alive, alive,**_

_**Alive is all I wanna feel."**_

Sometimes I just want to live a mortal's life, but if I try now, it'll be too late.

_**"Tonight, tonight**_

_**I need to be where you are,**_

_**I need to be where you are."**_

I need to be with the girl I love. I can't survive without her, or knowing that she may be in danger. I NEED to protect her. It's simply my job.

_**"Hey you, look around!**_

_**Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound.**_

_**We got nowhere else to go."**_

Hey you, mortal! Look at us! We're the ADHD and dyslexic kids that saved the world, not only once, but TWICE! And since you choose to think we're dumb, we're going home, to camp! It's the only home we have now, thanks to you!

_**"And when the sun goes down, and we fill the streets,**_

_**You're gonna dance 'til the morning to the rebel's beat.**_

_**You can take everything from me, oh, yeah.**_

_**You can take everything from me**_

_**'Cause this is all I need."**_

When you people fell asleep, we destroyed one city to save the entire world! Yet you people think thats a bad thing! We raided stores, broke the law, and even destroyed national monuments, but we did it to keep your puny butt safe, because you keep our parents alive! We took your phones, cars, and even some bikes, but we did it so you wouldn't be killed, and yet you try to arrest us! And all we need is some ambrosia squares to be safe, which can kill you, yet you keep pestering us to eat them! Then we get in trouble for saving your life!

* * *

_**"We are free tonight,**_

_**And everything's alright.**_

_**Put your arms around me,**_

_**Baby, show me how to move you."**_

And tonight, when we saved the world AGAIN, we're going to have the biggest bash ever, being completely free from the madness that is our life. We'll be safe and sound, yet having the most fun anyone can have, only because of ourselves. Now lets have some fun! C'mon get up and show us what you can do. Spar, shoot, scare, eat, drink, sing, plant, learn,teach, ANYTHING that you can do. Just have FUN with us!

_**"'Cause there's no worries, there's no cares.**_

_**Feel the sound that's everywhere.**_

_**We'll take what's ours for once,**_

_**And, baby, run like hell!"**_

We don't need to worry about our lives, or others safety. We can just enjoy the beat and rest for once. We may never be normal, but who want's to be that anyways? It's much better to be crazy, right? We'll show the others, the mortals, what we can do, and for once they'll be proud or bow down! For once they'll believe in us! Even if those things are bad, we'll show them our skills and weaknesses. Because when your weakness goes stronger, it becomes a survival skill. You just have to learn how to control it.

* * *

_**"Hey, you, look around!**_

_**Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound.**_

_**We got nowhere else to go."**_

Hey, mortal friend! Look at us! We survived a war and lived for another year! While you worry about your driver test, or love problems, we worry about keeping our parents safe along with our lives! Can you hear that noise? It's the sound of a seven people army trampling thousands of evil people, along with Mother Earth! I bet you don't believe me though. Your mind is too fragile to understand. We've got no where else to go but home. Hestia's domain. The only place where there is HOPE. HOPE keeps us ALIVE! VIVERET!

_**"Hey you, look around!**_

_**Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound.**_

_**We got nowhere else to go."**_

Hey guys! Can you see our battle scars? Can you look into our eyes without backing away in fear? Can you stop mocking the younger kids of lying even though their smarter than you? Age is only a number. Our scars are stories of our lives. And our eyes show us how strong we can be to not go mad through that. Now, listen to this. This is ONE monster growling. You can't defeat him. That's child's play for us. Now listen to THOUSANDS of monsters growling. Those monsters are killed by us, those 'ADHD' or 'Dyslexic' kids. Try reading Ancient Greek! I bet you won't understand. We understood that without learning it. We saved your lives, and all you repay us with is treating us like freaks. We don't mind though, because we know thats better than discrimination.

_**"And when the sun goes down, and we fill the streets,**_

_**You're gonna dance 'til the morning to the rebel's beat.**_

_**You can take everything from me, oh, yeah.**_

_**You can take everything from me**_

_**'Cause this is all I need.**_

_**Yeah, this is all I need"**_

Now, this song is almost over, and we'll be returning to our normal lives, so you got to express yourself while you can. Dance in the morning, sing in the night. It's okay with us. We're here for you. Nobody can harm you, or use this as blackmail, right Hermes cabin? Right. You can tell us what you fear, or who you like, or what your thinking, because we're your family, whether you like it or not. That's all you need. Hope. Home. Hope. Hope is all you need. You can't live without hope. It's all you need.

**AN: How was that? It's pretty emotional at some parts, I'll admit, but I wanted to let out real feeling into this, considering Percy was on the brink of insanity. Here's the name of this song, I really recommend it: Rebels Beat by Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Lates! - VVOR**

**UPDATED AS OF 6-12-13:**

**_NOTE THAT SON OF SOBEK READERS DON'T NEED TO READ THIS. ONLY FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ SON OF SOBEK YET. THANKS!_**

**I found out from one of Blondie B. Happy's stories, that for those of you who HAVEN'T ****read SOS, the first page of House of Hades, in Hazel's POV, is on Tumblr.**

**Just google: house of hades tumblr , and pick the FIRST ONE. Keep scrolling until you find a pic of the page.**

**Enjoy! BTW, my reaction to it was:**

**(I thought this.)**

**'WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING RICK?! YOU END MOA WITH A CLIFFY. AN EXTREME ONE. THAT'S BAD ENOUGH. BUT THEN YOU LEAVE ONE PAGE OF HOH THAT ENDS WITH A CLIFFY. YOU ARE A TROLL, RICK. A TOTAL TROLL. WHEN HOH COMES OUT, YOU BETTER MAKE PERCABETH SURVIVE, OR ELSE I WILL WRITE A STRICTLY WORDED LETTER SAYING YOU BETTER CHANGE THAT. ONE FREAKING YEAR DUDE! THIS BETTER BE WORTH THE WAIT AND CASH. YOU. ARE. A. TROLL. EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE JUST CHARACTERS, YOU ARE RUINING THEIR LIVES FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT. DON'T BULLY BOOK-CHARACTERS, ESPECIALLY ARMED ONES WITH COOL POWERS. NOW HURRY UP AND FINISH THE DANG BOOK!'**

**Anyways, that was my reaction. Enjoy the first page, and don't blame me for the cliffy. Blame Rick.**

**Lates! -VVOR**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot to know that you enjoy my writing. 8D**


End file.
